spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War
Civil War is a mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. It marks the first appearance of the Freedom Pals. Summary The New Kid and The Coon arrive on Main Street to find their allies confronting members of the Freedom Pals; Wonder Tweek and Super Craig are arguing over the former's decision to leave Coon and Friends. The argument escalates to a general complaint over The Coon's preferential treatment of certain heroes over others, culminating in Doctor Timothy attempting to reason with The Coon via telepathy. Unfortunately, he only succeeds in further angering Coon and Friends, forcing him to teleport away when The Coon attacks him. The infuriated Coon orders his allies to "deal with these assholes!" while he pursues Doctor Timothy, leaving The New Kid to help Super Craig battle Mysterion, Tupperware, and Wonder Tweek. After the battle, the Coon Friends catch up with their leader, only to find that Doctor Timothy got away by "raping The Coon's mind". Human Kite despairs at their battle being pointless, but The Coon reveals that he managed to steal Doctor Timothy's phone in the scuffle. The group quickly rushes off to analyze the phone back at the Coon Lair. Walkthrough Following the end of the previous mission, simply follow The Coon to Main Street and watch the cut scene. When it ends, prepare yourself for your first battle with the Freedom Pals! Battle: Freedom Pals VS Coon and Friends! Note that Super Craig is a locked party member for this battle. For the other two slots, you'll probably want Human Kite for his ranged support, with either Mosquito or Fastpass in the final slot; depending on your play style, however, you may swap out Human Kite for his other Coon Friend. The Freedom Pals will mainly use their basic attacks - Demonic Fury, Tupper Tornado, and Supreme Lightning - but Mysterion will also use Dark Whisper on occasion. If the battle drags on long enough, Tupperware may use Hot Swap and Wonder Tweek may use Icicle Strike, but this is rare. Also, note that none of them will use their Ultimate abilities, and Mysterion will not transform into Dead Mysterion when defeated. Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger should be avoided for the most part; both Mysterion and Tupperware can break through it with their knockback abilities, and Wonder Tweek can still inflict status effects through the Blocking status. Instead, he should use Mega Fist Punch and Omega Crash Extra to keep the melee-focused Freedom Pals at bay; particularly Mysterion, who can do serious damage with Demonic Fury. Human Kite should hang back and support his allies with Jetstream and Kite Shield, chipping at the Freedom Pals with his Laser Burn when he gets a chance to attack; he usually outranges the Freedom Pals (barring Wonder Tweek), so he can work in relative safety. Fastpass and Mosquito can use Blind Side and Zika Rush, respectively, to get behind the Freedom Pals and get Knockback Combos off of Super Craig's attacks; the former has the benefit of turning Invisible in the process and having a secondary healing option in Transporter, but the latter can also Gross Out the rival heroes with Skeeter Swarm or harass a single target with Bug Bite Barrage. Tupperware should be saved for last, due to his high health and relatively low offensive presence, but whether Wonder Tweek or Mysterion falls first is largely dependent on your team composition. If you find that you tend to cluster heroes together at range, Wonder Tweek should be a priority; if you're more worried about them being pulled out of formation, Mysterion should go first. When your Ultimate is charged up, note how many enemies remain, if there's just one, you can use Burning Lap, Furry Death, or something like Full Force Fisting or The Big Guns. If two or three Freedom Pals are still active, use something like Wrath of Kite, Pandemic Pestilence, or Elemental Onslaught. Upon victory against the Freedom Pals, you will be rewarded with the Mental Eye Mask costume item. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Freedom_Pals_Boss_Fight_7|Gameplay by Boss Fight Databass Gallery 20180311211501_1.jpg|Two side confrontation 20180311211510_1.jpg|Craig shouting at Tweek 20180311211519_1.jpg|Tweek looking at Craig 20180311211528_1.jpg|Timothy talking to Coon Friends 20180311211533_2.jpg|Doctor Timothy telepathically talking to Coon and Friends 20180311211549_2.jpg|Timmy teleports 20180311211604_1.jpg|"Coon Friends! Deal with these assholes!" 20180311212010_1.jpg|"You're really getting the hang of this!" 20180311212038_1.jpg|The Coon describing the feeling of mind rape 20180311212136_2.jpg|The Mayor's aide requesting to meet 20180311212236_1.jpg 20180311212240_1.jpg 20180311212255_1.jpg 20180311212639_1.jpg|Super Craig analyzing the phone 20180311212725_1.jpg|The Coon feel bad about the New Kid backstory because of their mom been raped by their dad. 20180311212746_1.jpg|Human Kite talk angrily at The Coon for not make the New Kid origin any scene 20180311212800_1.jpg|The Coon talk back to Human Kite for not stealing their backstory. 20180311212815_1.jpg|Human Kite, along with others, leave the basement in great anger 20180311212834_2.jpg|Begin transformation into normal clothes. 20180422121403_1.jpg 20180422122538_1.jpg Trivia * After defeating the Freedom Pals, you will be rewarded with some Scrap components labelled as "Tweek and Craig Fanfiction". Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests